The New Years Eve resolution
by Kalnaman
Summary: Danny thinks that he has a great idea for Mac, that way he hopes that he gets out of a punishment from Mac. Warnings: Spanking of an adult! Don’t like? Then please don’t read it!


The New Years Eve resolution

By NamanKAL

**Warnings: Spanking of an adult! Don't like? Then please don't read it!**

A/N: This is a sequel to the Essay Assignment. It takes place after almost a year after the Essay Assignment story took place. Now Mac and Danny have a father and son relationship.

Summary: Danny thinks that he has a great idea for Mac, that way he hopes that he gets out of a punishment from Mac.

It was close to New Year and Danny and Mac were sitting in Mac's living room waiting for the big firework. Danny wasn't only waiting for a firework outside, but also from the living room to be more precise from Mac. He had a feeling that Mac knew what he'd done. He so hope he was wrong, but something was telling him he wasn't, the way Mac was acting, like he was thinking how he should punish his loving 'son' for his disobedience.

Danny was happy that this year was over soon. Maybe as a new year's gift Mac wouldn't spank him. That gave Danny an idea. "Hey Mac," Danny said.

Mac looked questioningly at Danny. "Yes, son?"

"I have a New Years Eve resolution idea for you. That I think would be a good idea to follow."

"And what's that Danny?"

"Well…not to spank me in the new year. Doesn't that sound good Mac? Not only would my butt be safe but your hand would be too!" Danny said with a smile.

Mac looked Danny deep in his blue eyes. "Okay Danny…" Mac wasn't able to finish his sentence before Danny interrupted him. "Thank you Mac! That's great! Then my butt and your hand will be safe for the next year to come, cool!"

Mac looked sternly at Danny. "Danny how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me before you're sure that I'm finished talking?"

Danny lowered his head to his chest. "Sorry Mac."

"I meant only on one condition that I won't spank you in the New Year…"

"What's that?"

"Danny! What did I just tell you?"

"Sorry Mac."

"Only on one condition and that is that you don't do things that you know that will cause you a spanking from me."

"Oh Mac. You can't mean that. You know how hard it is for me not to get into trouble that causes you to see the need to spank me," Danny said in a pout.

"Yes I did, Danny. I know and that's why I can't promise you not to spank you in the New Year. Okay Danny, my New Years Eve resolution is not to spank you in the New Year if you behave and don't get into trouble that cause a need for a spanking," Mac said with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh Mac. Why can't you just go with, you won't spank me no matter what I've done? Your hand will appreciate it as much as my butt will. Come on Mac. Please!" Danny said while looking at Mac with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry kiddo no can do. Someone has to help you to learn to keep out of trouble. Since I love you as you were my own flesh and blood I want to be the one. If you're so worried for my hand well that can be helped. I can use my belt, a paddle or a hairbrush, so don't worry, Danny. As for your butt well you just have to keep yourself out of trouble and your butt will be safe."

"But…"

"No buts Danny! And no more stalling, I know what you've been up to and that you're trying to get out of a spanking before this year is over. Flack told me about that you defied his order and almost got yourself in danger at a crime scene today. Sorry kiddo but you're not getting out of a spanking before this year is over. Stand up Daniel and get your pants and boxers down!" Mac said firmly.

"How dare Flack tell you?!" Danny said angrily.

"As his and your boss it's his duty to tell me! Do as I tell you NOW, Daniel! Or you won't like the consequences if I have to get your pants and boxers down myself!"

Danny gulped he didn't dare to stall any longer or he knew that his butt would pay the price even more if he didn't obey Mac, by Mac using a hairbrush or even worse his belt. So Danny obeyed Mac. As soon as his pants and boxers were down, Mac got Danny over his lap in a quick move and started the spanking. Mac weren't easy on the kid's butt. He gave Danny the hardest spanking he ever had this year with his hand. Not as hard as it'll cause bruising on the kid's backside, Mac would never do that, but hard enough to make a point. Flack had told him that because of Danny's recklessness he'd almost died today and wouldn't have lived the day to see the New Year.

It didn't take long for Danny to cry and pleading for his 'father' to stop the spanking, but Mac didn't stop even that it was hard for him to hear his 'son's' anguish cries from pain that he caused. Mac wanted to stop, but he knew that it wouldn't be in Danny's best interest if he did even that Danny didn't know it. So Mac continued to spank the kid even that it was very hard on him.

After a firm lecture and some very hard swats later Danny sat beside his 'father' on a soft pillow and with his arms around his 'father's' neck. He cried in the chest of his loving 'father'. Mac had his arms around Danny and was soothing his crying 'son'.

"Shh Danny. It's over. I forgive you."

Danny had stopped crying few minutes before midnight. Mac and Danny now sat out on Mac's porch, Danny leaning against his 'father'.

They enjoyed watching the big fireworks that started the second the clock turned 12 pm.

"Mac. I wish that there only was a big firework in the sky and not on my butt too," Danny whined.

Mac looked down at Danny and wrapped his right arm around Danny. I wish that too Danny. But you know that you have only yourself to thank for it."

Danny gave a sad smile. "Yeah I know. Okay Mac. My New Year's resolution is that I'll do my best not to get into trouble that cause you…or…Flack to feel the need to spank me, well at least I'll try."

"That's only what I ask of you to try your best not to…Happy New Year son."

"Happy New Year Dad."

Mac looked down at Danny in pried that Danny, who Mac loved like he was his biological son, called him dad for the first time since they had a father and son relationship. Mac wished he could thank the teacher that gave Danny the Essay assignment when Danny was just a young boy. Mac could hardly believe that it was almost a year ago that Danny told Mac that he was the boy he met when he almost gave up being a cop. If it hadn't been for the Essay assignment Mac wouldn't be a CSI agent and Danny either. They wouldn't even be here together as father and son. Mac knew that this New Year would become a great year for both of them as father and son. Though Mac had a feeling that he would have to use his hand on his son's backside this year too as he did last year, but that was in the future, at the moment he used his hand to what he loved the best of doing and that was embracing his son for comfort and not for punishment.

The End

A/N: I hope to write more one shots in this series in this year. How does that sound? Would you like to read how the Essay Assignment started their father and son relationship?

Happy belated New Year wish to you all!


End file.
